


Creative Expression - Tenth Grade

by BooksRLife_00



Category: Original Work, Schoolwork - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRLife_00/pseuds/BooksRLife_00
Summary: My tenth grade creative expression assignments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or PM me any mistakes you pick or anything you think could be better, as I am trying to better my writing skills. Thank you!

      In the three-walled schoolroom, the last side of the room open to the rest of the house sat Athena with her vibrant red-orange hair shining in the sunlight coming through the three windows, each taking up the top half of its wall. On her face was a look of concentration as she looked down to her hands, trying to separate two sheets of paper in the school schedule book for her home-schooled children. The task was quite difficult as her numbed, and fumbling fingers, the lasting result of a year of chemotherapy, did not wish to cooperate with her.  She is a tough woman, staying up all morning to help her kids with school and take care of them even as she has a fever and an awful headache. She is quite brave, not wearing brassieres with fake breasts in them or having breast implant surgery after having to have them removed via mastectomy surgery because of breast cancer.


End file.
